


I think you dropped something...

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: My contribution to the Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon 2017Felicity has to go to the bunker to fix something, and Oliver gets impatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so I hope it's not too horrible.

He’d gone to the loft to check on her, they’d had a bad few days, and he needed to reassure himself she was OK, but as soon as she’d opened the door words were forgotten and need took over.

After the forth or fifth round of sex, Oliver had lost track, they’d talked, really talked and agreed to try again. 

Right now, however, Oliver was impatiently waiting in the bunker for Felicity to finish doing something to the computer setup. It was the first time they’d left the loft in days. They’d spent most of their time in bed, eating, talking and yes, making up for lost time in the making love department. Thea had come out of semi-retirement to help the team so that Oliver and Felicity could spend some time alone. But something wasn’t working properly and Felicity had to fix it, and it was taking far too long.

It had been hours since they’d left their bed. Hours since Oliver had had his mouth and hands on the woman he loved. He always wanted her, from the moment he’d seen her in that gold dress all those years ago. And it had never diminished, the want, the need, the desire. If anything it was getting worse.

“How much longer?” Oliver finally asked, letting his impatience show.

“Just a few more minutes” Felicity murmured from under her desk. 

Oliver huffed and shuffled his feet impatiently. He could see her legs sticking out and was very close to climbing in beside her.

“Done” Felicity said a few moments later, as she slid out from under the desk and started to get up. Her hair was a little disheveled and she had a smudge of something on her cheek. “Where did everyone go?” 

“They left” Oliver told her, “Just you and me”

“Sorry” Felicity told him “I didn’t think it would take so long.”

Oliver reached out his hand to pull Felicity to her feet something slipped from her hand “I think you’ve dropped something” he said.

“Oops” Felicity replied as she turned her back on Oliver and bent down to retrieve it.

As Oliver looked over at her bending down his control snapped. Her skirt was short and he could now see her underwear peaking out. Her firm thighs were on display and he flashed to that morning where he’d spent a very enjoyable time waking her up with his head between them.

Oliver moved quickly, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her perfect ass towards him, to demonstrate just how turned on he was.

Felicity let out a cry of alarm as she straighten herself up and this just made Oliver more determined. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, just at her pulse point. Felicity let out a very happy sigh.

Oliver’s hands started to move across Felicity’s body. He teased her breasts through her top, feeling her nipples harden. Felicity started grinding herself on Oliver’s lap.

“Stop” Felicity shouted, trying to get her breath back “We can’t do this….”

Oliver didn’t stop, he just didn’t want to.

Felicity quickly turned to see Oliver’s face. “We can’t do this here. I promised Digg a long time ago we’d keep our sex shenanigans out of the bunker.”

“Nope” Oliver said, smiling.

“But Digg?” Felicity asked.

“This is my bunker” Felicity raised an eyebrow at that but let Oliver continue “Ok, it’s your bunker. But even though you bought it, we both built it, so in that way it’s ours. And right now I think it’s time it was properly christened.”

Felicity smiled at her boyfriend. She moved away a little and pressed a button on her consul.

“This level is now locked down” Felicity smiled. “You were saying…” she said as she shimmied back towards him.

Felicity may have been feeling playful but Oliver was not. He wanted to be inside her right now. As she reached him he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up. Her eek was drowned out as he devoured her mouth.

He’d had so many fantasies about taking her in this bunker, especially while they were apart, but right now wasn’t the time for slow love making.

He sat down on her chair and let her straddle him. She rubbed against his cock, feeling how hard he was, her wetness pooling at her sex. 

This was not the time for slow and sensual, Oliver needed to fuck Felicity right now. He pushed her underwear aside and unzipped quickly, entering her in one stroke.

Felicity gasped. She felt him inside her, pulsing and they stayed still for a moment just staring at each other before Felicity started to move. 

Oliver leaned down and started sucking her nipples through her top, while frantically using his hands and arms to move her quicker onto his cock. He could hear her moans as she roughly ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying every sensation she was feeling.

Oliver removed one hand from her hip and put it between her legs, rubbing on her clit, egging her on. He as so close, but he had to push her over the edge first.

Felicity felt every sensation as Oliver pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name as he let go inside her, feeling her pulse around him as they came together.

It took quite a few moments for them to come back to earth. Felicity was smiling contentedly at Oliver, feeling sated for a moment.

“Well, we’ve christened my chair” Felicity smiled as she started to extract herself. But Oliver wasn’t letting go just yet, he buried his head into her shoulder, gently kissing her hair.

“Oliver” she said as she slapped him playfully “Let me up”.

“Nope” he murmured “happy here.”

“And you’ll be just as happy when we get home, and are naked, in bed with no chance of interruptions.”

“Now you’ve got my interest” Oliver smiled as he released her and readjusted himself before standing up.

“And on the way home” Felicity smiled “We’ll stop at the store and get all the supplies we need for the next five days.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Oliver asked with a seductive grin on his face.

“Would you rather go any other way?” Felicity shrugged as Oliver pulled her in for another kiss.

Felicity reluctantly pulled away and took his hand. “Home now” she growled as she pulled him towards the exit “I’ll get the store to deliver, later….”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.
> 
> You can also come and say hello, or ask questions at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


End file.
